


When you reach the Top, It’s like you can touch The Sky!

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: '96 line are only mentioned, M/M, english is not my mother tongue, for like three seconds i promise, kinda angst, kinda panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Taeyong is alone working at the Ferris wheel on his 23 Valentine's Day. Sulking and pyting himself until his shift ends only to go to no one at all. Or so does he thinks.Based on this prompt:42





	When you reach the Top, It’s like you can touch The Sky!

 Taeyong knows is lame but could you actually blame him? It’s his 23 Valentine’s Day and he’s stuck at his lame job at Lotte World, working the Ferris wheel, watching couples get on being all lovely dovely. He’s been sulking ever since the first ones arrived giggling as if they were new lids and kissing before getting on the cabin, which door Taeyong was holding.

 

He tried not to roll his eyes and instead smiled forcefully. His shift didn’t end until 6 pm and then he had nothing to do. Not a valentine waiting for him or even a friend since Doyoung was going to be out the whole day at Kun and Ten’s. This time he did roll his eyes.

 

It wasn’t much he asked for. Only someone who would hold him in a bone crushing hug while burring their faces in his chest or neck and making him smile. Or someone that would hold his hand while smiling at him, his insides melting with adoration. He didn’t mind if they weren’t tidy or good at cooking. He just wanted someone who would love him dearly.

 

As he sighed, a bunch of guys neared his work station and Taeyong got up, ready to let them in for the next turn. They were laughing and pushing each other toward the ride, specifically one of them.

 

He was tall but not much more than Taeyong himself, with purple-ish hair and milk tea skin. He was laughing and pushing the others and Taeyong had to hold his own smile. The guy’s was so beautiful his stomach clenched a little. His eyes met with one of the others, the one with brown hair and white skin who smiled a dimpled smirk at him as if he knew something he didn’t and then proceeded to push the purple hair guy towards him.

 

He didn’t notice how close they were already as he was too distracted cheeking them out. All of them were really handsome though one was probably way too young for Taeyong’s liking.

 

As the guy with the purple hair tripped with the first step to the stair of the wheel and then looked up at Taeyong with a midly shocked expression a moment before smiling one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen, his heart started picking speed. The other’s smile was even prettier seeing it up close. It made Taeyong want to smile too and forget he was even upset before.

 

He could hear the stifled laughs from the other three watching the two staring at each other as if they knew one another. But Taeyong was too distracted to care with the way the other’s eyes softened with something Taeyong would call close to delight.

 

He shifted his weight, suddenly self conscious, remembering why he even got out of his station andfeeling the silence between the group and him getting heavier.

 

\- Welcome! Are you here for a ride? – Taeyong repeated as he did hundred of times, feeling ridiculous as ever. The purple haired smiled even bigger and Taeyong wanted so bad to pay attention only to him and awe at his perfectly shaped gesture. But the way the others eyed each other told him there was something he was missing.

 

\- Yes – All four of them answered but then a red haired boy, the younger one, pointed a finger at the smiling guy.

 

 - Yuta-hyung is! – He said while giggling, making the others smirk while the Yuta guy rubborized a little, fidgeting with his hands. Taeyong shifted his attention to him.

 

\- There has to be two people on every cabin. It’s on the rules – he said while pointing at the printed board behind him but not even Yuta or the others looked at it and instead kept staring at him.

 

 - Actually – said Yuta started, getting everyone’s attention as if the others were waiting for him to speak and for Taeyong to pay attention - I wanted to know… If you would like to go on with me.

 

 

Taeyong felt his eyes widen and he looked at the others three who were muffling his laughs behind their hands, eyeing him. Yuta’s smile was a little restrained but as beautiful as ever as he looked back at him.

 

\- Me? – He asked pathetically and could hear someone snorting but was too distracted trying not to choke with his own spit. The guy nodded hopefully and Taeyong’s heart got squished painfully – I c-can’t – he stuttered back and Yuta’s smile faltered – I mean, I work the wheel, I can’t just get on it. Who’s going to start it, then? – He rushed to explain as his heart ached at the other’s dejected expression.

 

\- I can do it – dimples guy said, making everyone look at him, Taeyong with a confused look and the other three with disbelief – I used to work at a fair.

 

\- You did? – They all asked in unison and the other actually blushed a little while nodding, eyeing his friends

  
  
\- I still can’t. If someone sees my place empty or replaced by a stranger, I’m gonna get in trouble…

 

\- Don’t worry! We’ll watch out – the red haired boy said with his high pitched voice and a full teeth in display smile while tugging the sleeve of a taller brown haired guy who nodded at Taeyong.

 

\- We’ll do – the guy assured with a smug smile.

 

\- But…

 

\- I’m Yuta, by the way – Taeyong looked at Yuta who was now at his eye level, and oh! How handsome he was. He had sharp features and his smile was so inviting, Taeyong couldn’t say no even if he wanted – I promise you’ll have fun– The other promised, extending his hand. Taeyong looked at the other three who were also expectant, all trail of mock gone.

 

\- But – he breathed, barely audible but to him when looking at Yuta’s eyes. He looked so confident and handsome, Taeyong wanted to whimper – okay – He finally accepted and could hear someone squeal with a high pitched tone.

 

\- Shall we? – Yuta asked, his hand still extended in his direction. Taeyong breathed and took it feeling butterflies in his stomach.

 

It was ridiculous and he was absolutely gonna regret this. First, who even was this guy. Sure, his name was Yuta but that was all he knew. Second, he was supposed to be at his station working the wheel because, well, that was his damn job. And lastly, he had acrophobia.

 

He had been working at the wheel station for almost three months now and not even once he used his employee discount because he was terrified of it. But now he was going to go in with a handsome stranger on Valentine’s Day?

 

\- Are you okay? – He heard the other ask him as he started feeling his hand getting wet. He was fucking scared but now he couldn’t backpedal and he was also about to gross Yuta out with his sweaty hand.

 

\- I’m- I’m actually – Taeyong started but his throat was getting dry as he looked up at the wheel. _Oh shit, oh shit_.

 

\- It’s okay – Yuta reassured him and squished his hand – I promised it’ll be fun, didn’t I? – he asked and his smile made Taeyong forget a tiny bit of his fear but he wasn’t sure his voice worked properly so he only nodded when the cabin arrived for them to board it.

 

\- Get it, boy! – Donghyuck shouted and Yuta glared at him behind Taeyong’s back making him shut up and the other two too who were trying to contain their laughs.

 

This was all their fault. And even if he didn’t regret a single bit while holding Taeyong’s hand, his crush for the past months since he came to Korea and was brought to Lotte World by Johnny and Jaehyun for the first time, his friends were being pure idiots.

 

The cabin arrived at Taeyong and Yuta’s level and the second inhaled deeply. He could feel Taeyong tensing up and he wanted so bad to hug the other and assure him it was going to be okay, but after all, they only had just meet. So instead he squished the boy’s hand and smiled while tugging him a little to get in.

 

Yuta too was nervous. He had been pinning for Taeyong since the first time he saw him at the Ferris wheel. The other hadn’t even notice him while busing himself with all the customers at the time even though Yuta had been close enough to read his name on his tag. After that he had begged Johnny to visit at least once a week until the other confronted him saying it was too expensive and there were a lot more places to visit at Seoul.

 

Yuta had to confess then and ever since every time they were at the amusement park Johnny or Jaehyun, sometimes both, would push him to talk to the boy, all occasions fruitless as Yuta was too stubborn and insecure of his Korean. But then Donghyuck came along and the boy was not only stubborn but the devil himself. And now they were here. All Hyuck’s doing.

 

The cabins were actually pretty small and Yuta would feel constricted if it weren’t because he was too preoccupied of Taeyong’s nervous presence and of the silence that suddenly he wasn’t so sure how to fill.

 

\- So… - Yuta started wanting nothing more than to ease the other a little. He was fidgeting with his hands and nibbling at his lower lip. Yuta had to actually sit on top of his hand before he could reach Taeyong’s chin and stop the other from abusing the now swollen lip – What is someone like you doing at Valentine’s alone?

 

He knew it was sappy and mildly ridiculous but he had to start somewhere, right?

 

Taeyong looked at him a little confused and with a deep frown – What you mean someone like me?

 

\- I mean, someone as beautiful it could put Cupid to shame – This time Yuta wasn’t so sure about what he had just say as Hyuck only provided him with the phrase and said _“he’ll love it, hyung. I promise”_. When Taeyong widened his eyes and a blush started to rise on his cheeks, Yuta knew he would own the kid one.

 

\- Now you’re just kidding - Taeyong said with his heart on his throath. He could hear it rumble in the small space and he wasn’t too sure if it was because of his fear or just for Yuta, who had just complimented him with one of the sappiest pick up lines he had ever heard but which apparently his heart loved.

 

\- Of course I’m not – Yuta denied, even though he actually didn’t know what he said, but if it made Taeyong blush a pretty shade of deep pink, then he didn’t regret it.

 

\- Why? – The Korean asked and Yuta swallowed tickly as Taeyong held his stare.

 

\- Why what?

 

\- Why did you invite me, why did you want to ride with me? – Taeyong could feel his hands sweating profoundly again. Yuta’s eyes were so sparkly and full of hope that it made him feel on cloud nine. He wanted Yuta to say he wanted to get to know him but what if all of this wasn’t about it. What if he had just been dared by his friends to ask the poor lonely Ferris wheel guy, out of pity or something worse. They all looked fairly amused down there.

 

 - Because I’ve been crushing on you for months now – Yuta confessed and Taeyong actually gasped out loud – I know it sounds creepy but I assure you I’m sincere. I’ve been watching you every time I came here. Heck! I’ve been coming here only to see you and you didn’t even notice me once – The last part was said in a defeated whisper but Taeyong still heard it.

 

He didn’t know how to answer. Yuta was right, he hadn’t even once seen the other less noticed him staring or something. A lot of people came everyday and students were common, so Taeyong stopped paying attention a long time ago.

 

\- I - He started but was interrupted by the other.

 

\- It’s okay if you think it’s weird and never want to see me again after this ride. I just wanted to give it a shot and maybe… ask you out? – Yuta looked up at the other with hopeful eyes and a gently smile.

 

Taeyong felt his cheeks burning up. He was actually getting asked out by one of the more handsome boys he had seen in his entire life on a Valentine’s Day? Oh, wait ‘till he told Ten! His only friend that would appreciate such a thing.

 

He was about to answer after mustering all his courage when the cabin was abruptly jerked, making him hit his back with the metal thin wall and Yuta launch forward. Taeyong looked at his side only to see that they were at the top. Stuck.

 

Fuck.

 

His breath began coming out harshly and he could feel his nerves creeping up, tensing all his muscles, when a hand came under his to hold it gently. Yuta’s.

 

\- Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure Jaehyun is going to quickly fix whatever it is. It’s going to be okay. You’re okay – Yuta started comforting him and Taeyong was very much aware that he was two seconds away of starting to hyperventilate. His eyes were too wide it actually hurt and he felt tears starting to wheel up – hey! Hey! It’s okay, don’t cry. I’m here. It’s going to be okay.

 

Yuta moved to Taeyong’s sit even though it was a tiny space and put his arm lightly around the other’s shoulder, feeling his distress. His eyes started sparkling with unshed tears and Yuta felt like pure shit. He dragged the other here and now they were stuck at the top.

 

He felt Taeyong rest his head on his shoulder. Very lightly as if he feared touching Yuta and the Japanese smiled so big it made him guilty for feeling such joy at Taeyong’s scared gesture. He put his arms around the other, this time more intendedly and continued with his monologue until the cabin started moving again, five minutes later.

 

It jerked again only that this time not so abruptly but it was Taeyong suddenly yanking out of his embrace, trying to put as much distance as he could in the tiny space that brought him back to reality from the heaven of cotton and lavender that was Taeyong’s scent.

 

\- I’m sorry, I- I wasn’t – Taeyong was about to go into hysterics but Yuta reached for him with a gentle hand, shushing him and gently pulling him to his embrace again.

 

\- It’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed – He whispered while rubbing Taeyong’s back who was now stiff as a bow – I’m sorry I dragged you here. I didn’t know you were so scared. I’m sorry – The Japanese sincerely apologized as he felt the other loosen up a little.

 

 

Yuta held the boy until the cabin completely stopped at the ground. Taeyong sighed and he did too, quietly. He really blew up his only chance.

 

Yuta breathed one last time Taeyong’s scent and then let him go. The Korean had red circling his black eyes but he was clearly calmer.

 

\- You’re okay? – He asked with Taeyong’s hand still in his, rubbing circles in the soft skin.

 

\- I’m okay – Taeyong answered but he couldn’t look up. He just hyperventilated and then ugly cried on the shoulder of the only guy who had asked him out on Valentine’s Day in 23 years.

 

\- I’m sorry – He heard the other repeat and Taeyong wanted to say that he shouldn’t apologize, not for a single thing but the door was suddenly opened and a very agitated dimple boy peeked in.

 

\- I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, I’m – Jaehyun looked at Yuta and then took in Taeyong’s tensed posture – Oh my god! I’m so, so sorry, I fucked up. I didn’t know, I’m really sorry.

 

 

The boy was ranting hysterically and Taeyong could feel his head starting to throb – It’s okay, don’t worry – he said as he got up from his seat, Yuta mimicking his movement with a defeated smile. His heart clenched painfully but before the other could get out, Taeyong reached for the handle and closed the cabin in Jaehyun’s surprised face, taking a deep breath and turning to look at Yuta’s confused expression.

 

\- I didn’t get to answer – He said and for a second there was doubt in Yuta’s eyes but it was quickly replaced with adoration and so much hopefulness, Taeyong almost forgot his answer – Yes.

 

Yuta got up so quickly he banged his head on the roof of the too short cabin and Taeyong tried to hold his laugh in as the other whimpered while holding his nape.

 

\- Ouch, fuck. I’m sorry – Yuta said. The pain flowing all the way to his neck when he looked at Taeyong with only one eye – You mean you’ll go out with me? Seriously? You’re not mad?

 

Taeyong smiled fondly.

 

\- How could I be mad? - The Korean reached for Yuta hand and took it while smiling, making Yuta’s heart to quicken – a guy as beautiful it could put Cupid to shame just asked me out.

 

Yuta wasn’t sure what did the other just said but it sounded like a yes to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This was supposed to be short and sweet, oh my god) Happy Valentine's Day! I hope everyone had a lovely day and remember kids, you don't need anyone to celebrate today ;)


End file.
